


The Clean Up

by Jakette



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakette/pseuds/Jakette
Summary: While the office gets organized; Amy's greatest task is getting Jake to clean his desk.





	The Clean Up

"Don't you dare touch anything on my desk, Santiago!" Jake yelled from the doorway of the Captian's office. 

He had heard all about Amy's little organising party, courtesy of Terry. Sure he was married to her and let her organise their house but there was no way he was gonna let her clean his sanctuary. 

"Wha?....... I wasn't going to." She tried playing innocent but seeing Jake's impassive face approaching her she gave up the pretence.  

 "Come on Jake, everyone is participating in this. You have to do it." She went on as Jake took a seat at his desk. 

"There is literally nothing you could offer me that would make me throw out my stuff." He replied.

They had an audience now. The whole squad listening in as the married couple proceeded with their little quarrel.

"Nothing?" Amy challenged.

"Yes Amy. Absolutely nothing." He verified.

"Not even sexy times?" She seductively suggested in a low voice, raising her eyebrows. 

"Now you want to sell your body to make me do things! That's low Santiago, even for you." Jake feigned surprise. Which was immediately replaced by his characteristic Peralta smile.

Amy just rolled her eyes at him. "I'm gonna do this, you know that right? It's just a matter of time Peralta." 

"Uh......I know for a fact you're not. But I don't have time to delve into the reasons right now cause candidate of the month just showed up!" He yelled, waving in Gordon's direction but seeing his disapproving face he continued to Amy. "Fun fact: He is very much like Holt. I don't imagine him liking tardiness. Or fun. Oh look, there it is. He's going back! K. Love ya, See ya. Bye!" He ran after the candidate stopping him early in his pursuit of the elevator. 

Amy looked around the bullpen. Everybody had gone back to their own work and Jake was in discussion with the potentially new assistant. She took a moment before reaching out to gather Jake's stuff. 

"Uh uh uh, I've got eyes on you Santiago!" He  sing-yelled at her across the bullpen, smiling, as he made his way to the interrogation room to conduct Gordon's interview.

She scowled and held her hands in surrender, regaining her composure fairly quickly.

"Fine, I'll just get to it later." She said under her breath, more to herself than anyone else.

\- - - - - 

Amy was happy. I mean getting to organise the bullpen on an ordinary, otherwise boring day, Hell yeah! But it had proved to be more difficult than she had anticipated. 

After Marie Kondo had failed her; She was ecstatic that munkensmåt had worked. The only thing left now was to munkensmåt Jake's desk. She feared the task, but how hard could it be right? So she happily trod across the bullpen.

'Where's Jake?" She asked before making her way to his desk. Her question was answered by Rosa. He was out with Holt. 

"That's fantas...tic." Her enthusiasm was cut short by the lack of possessions on Jake's work space. "Where's all his stuff?!"

She opened his bottom drawers, two at a time, definite that was where he had stashed his belongings, only to retch away. 

There was a dead mouse laying around half decomposed, along with the rest of his junk and maggot infested food.

"Ha ha......... Beat ya to it Ames." 

Jake entered the bullpen, absolutely beaming as he took his place at his chair, totally unaffected by the stench and Amy's disgusted face.

"Jake there's a dead mouse in there and your food's all rotten!" 

"Aw look guys!" He began sadly "Algernon's dead. But hey look! Gummy bears." 

The whole bullpen echoed with the collective look and sound of displeasure.

"Please don't eat those." Amy requested, only to see him open the packet, his innocent smile in place. "How am I married to you?" Amy wondered aloud just before he put the packet aside seeing the infested maggots exclaiming 'Oh man! I wanted to eat those!' 

She shook her head proceeding with the problem at hand. "Where's your stuff Peralta?"

"I monskooted it." He smiled up at her.

"You know it's munkensmåt." She dead panned

"I didn't." he admitted with a frantic nod. 

"And I know for a fact you didn't. Because if we incinerated your stuff you'd be bawling like a baby." Amy replied, neglecting to correct his terrible pronunciation. 

'Yah' He nodded in agreement; realising the truth of her words. 

"Where is it?" She asked again when she received no response from him. 

"You're a detective Amy. Why don't you solve the case." He suggested with a sly smile.

It only took her a minute’s look around to find out, "It's in the safe under your table, isn't it?"

"Uh no..pfttttt" he tried to fake it. 

But as she ducked to get to it, he stopped her. 

"Jake come on! Everybody has already organised they're desks. The whole office is clean except your work space. I really want to be featured on the cover of Organisers Quarterly magazine and I can't if you don't cooperate." Amy pleaded with him.

"Couldn't you just not tell them?" Jake proposed seriously. 

"What if Bruce from Organisers Quarterly walks in Jake? What then?!" She questioned severely.

"Ames, I'm pretty sure Bruce from Organisers Quarterly is not going to come to our precinct." Jake assures her.

"She doesn't mean that." Jake says with an awkward laugh.

"Fine. But if he does.....I'll divorce you." She threatens and walks away.

He was certain she didn't mean that. 

For they had both smiled over their childish argument at dinner that night, reminiscing over other such petty arguments they had had before. At the end of the night Amy was just as sure of it as she was when she had first said it;

She did not mean that.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: So I thought it would have been really funny if Amy made Jake clean his desk and then this whole thing came to me in like 15 mins! Also I kinda felt bad for everyone at the end. So they burned all their belongings only to have the bullpen reinstated at the end!?!? Anyways, Hope you like it! ❤️


End file.
